Good Advice
by shasayaway123
Summary: Robin and Starfire have never admitted their feelings for each other. Robin won't come out of his office and Starfire pulls him out, giving him a day he will never forget. One-shot.


It was just me and Starfire at the tower today. I was in my office doing paperwork and she was off doing who knows what.

The rest of the Titans went to the fair and then will go to the grocery store for the first time in weeks.

They begged Star to go because she makes everything more hilarious, but she said no stating "I will not leave friend Robin alone."

The file I was working on was The Hive. We just recently defeated them and I was filling lout the necessary paper work that is due in 3-5 weeks.

The was a knock on my door.

"Robin? May I enter your chambers?"

I smiled to myself at the thought of her on the other side of the door.

"Sure Star."

She entered with a sad expression and wet hair that smelled like strawberry's.

"What's wrong Star?"

"Robin I fear that you and I are doing the drifting. You and I have not spent and hour together alone in four days."

I looked at her and she was biting her bottom lip. Sexy

No, bad Robin.

"Starfire, we aren't drifting apart. I just have this paperwork I need to get done and..."

I drifted off hoping she understood.

"How about we do something together. In a hour. Anything you want."

She perked her head up and smiled. Her emerald eyes started to sparkle again.

"That would be most delightful. I will see you in one hour."

She smiled at me before she exited the room.

After about fifteen minutes of me trying to concentrate on my work but my mind thinking about Starfire, I gave up and started to get ready.

It was my normal routine. Shower, gel hair, get dressed, deodorant, brush teeth and put on mask. Then I added some cologne because, well, I WAS going to be with Starfire.

I made my way to the common room to meet Star.

I walked down the hall and bumped into the girl I secretly love.

"Robin are you ready for our outing?"

She was wearing street clothes, something Titan's rarely ever do. Star wore skinny jeans, brown knee high boots and a purple unbuttoned sweater. Her shiny auburn hair was in curls. She looked beautiful.

"You look nice."

A blush appeared across her cheeks and nose.

"Thank you. Would you like to go?"

"Oh yeah sorry."

She giggled and we started to walk toward the garage.

"What do you want to do?"

"May we go bowling? I have never done it before and would love to partake In it."

"I did say anything you want."

She smiled at me and her eyes squinted.

I grabbed the keys to my R-cycle and got on. After I was situated I grabbed Star's hand and helped her on.

"Would you like a helmet?"

"That would be unnecessary. Tameranians do not get injured easily."

I started the motorcycle and sped away.

TtTt

When we arrived at the bowling alley it was quit empty except for the workers and a couple playing pool.

We walked over to the counter got our shoes and went to our lane.

"Robin will you teach me how to play this game?"

"Sure Star. First you have to pick a ball. The number's on the balls are how much they weigh, so I suggest taking the heaviest one."

She grabbed the black 25 pound ball.

"Now put your thumb, ring and middle fingers in those three holes."

She did it then looked up at me. I chuckled.

"Good. Now hold it like this."

I put my hands over hers and pulled the ball up. My heart beat quickened and Starfire's face flushed.

"Then you take a couple steps forward with bent knees and swing the ball back then as you are swinging it forward release."

She scrunched her nose while inspecting at the ball. She looked so cute.

Starfire looked over at me and I nodded, gesturing for her to try.

Gutter ball.

"Perhaps you could demonstrate while using my ball."

Really? "uh-okay."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Star.

"Just pull back then forward, now release."

It was two body's doing the work of one.

"Robin! We knocked down four white statues!"

I laughed and she smiled. "They're called pins."

"Oh. Are we victorious?"

"Yes we are."

Starfire ended up beating my 197 to 134. We were going to go home but Starfire suggested we go to the beach and I couldn't pass up the beach with Starfire so I agreed.

We were walking in the sand by the shore. Our hands constantly brushed each other as we walked, but I didn't mind.

I have liked Starfire ever since she kissed me and like quickly turned into love.

I love the way she smiles and laughs at the simplest things, I love the way she bites her lip when shes confused, I love the way she kicks the bad guy's butts in battle, heck, I even like the way she sneezes. Sometimes I think she likes me back too. There was this one time she held my hand on the roof of the tower and another time I caught her starring at me during training.

But even if she does like me back I couldn't tell her how I feel. It would be too hard, harder then anything I've ever done. But then again it's kind of like a challenge and I **never **turn down a challenge.

"The sunset is most wonderful today."

"Yeah she is." I said dreamily.

"She?"

"Sorry, I meant it."

Starfire blushed.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Starfire?"

"I acquire some advice."

"What kind."

She looked down at her feet.

"Boy advice."

"Oh."

"I am sorry. I would ask Raven but she has never had the boyfriend."  
"So why ask me?"

"You have had the girlfriends before, correct?"

Now I blushed.

"Actually no. I never had time until the Titans."

I made sure I chose my words carefully and avoided saying "I never have time for a girlfriend."

"Do you believe you could still give me advice?"

"Yeah sure. What's the problem."

"Well there is this boy. I know him quite well now. He is kind, gentle, occasionally funny and the most handsomest being I have ever seen. There is also so much more to him but it would take me very long to describe him."

She couldn't be talking about me. I'm not funny.

"Anyways, I do not know how to tell him how I feel."

I don't want her to tell some guy how she feels, but what if it's me?

"Well, you should tell him by..."

There's one was to find out if it's me.

I faced Starfire, grabbed her hand and gently pulled her closer to me. I move my hands to the small of her back and her cheek. Her face was hot and I leaned in close and kissed her.

She didn't move at first but within seconds she was kissing back. I let my hand fall to her neck and I released her lips.

"Robin-"

"Starfire, ever since you landed on Earth I thought you were the most beautifulest girl I have ever seen. Every day you become more beautiful. You always think of others first, you smell like strawberry's and your smile can put anyone in a happy mood. Before I met you I didn't believe in love, but you changed me. I love you Starfire."

"So you like strawberry."

"I love them."

She leaned in and kissed me again. Shorter then the first, but not any less sweet.

I looked into her eyes, pulled away a little then wrapped both arms around her.

"I love you too."

I kissed her again, smiling against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up and started running.

"Robin?"

The cold water rose up passed my waist.

"Robin!"

I shut her up by kissing her, again, and didn't let go.


End file.
